icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Lawless
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1982 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 1999 }} Paul Lawless (born July 2, 1964 ) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who played seven seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Hartford Whalers, Philadelphia Flyers, Vancouver Canucks and the Toronto Maple Leafs. Playing career Lawless started his NHL career with the Hartford Whalers in 1984. He also played for the Philadelphia Flyers, Vancouver Canucks, and Toronto Maple Leafs. He left the NHL after the 1989 season. He played several more years in the minor leagues and in Europe before retiring after the 1999 season. Awards Hartford/Carolina Records *Most points in one game (6 vs. Toronto on Jan. 4, 1987, shares record) IHL *'1992–93': Cincinnati MVP *'1993–94': IHL All-Star Second Team: (Cincinnati) *Cincinnati Most career game-winning goals (22) *Cincinnati Most career hat tricks (5) Other *'1983–84': OHL All-Star Second Team (Windsor) *'1983–84': OHL All-Star Game (Windsor) *'1983–84': Windsor Molson Cup (Three-Stars Leader) *'1984–85': Salt Lake "Mr. Hustle" Award Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Windsor Spitfires OHL 68 24 25 49 47 9 1 1 2 4 1982-83 Hartford Whalers NHL 47 6 9 15 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Windsor Spitfires OHL 33 15 20 35 25 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Hartford Whalers NHL 6 0 3 3 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Windsor Spitfires OHL 55 31 49 80 26 2 0 1 1 0 1984-85 Binghamton Whalers AHL 8 1 1 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Salt Lake Golden Eagles IHL 72 49 48 97 14 7 5 3 8 20 1985-86 Hartford Whalers NHL 64 17 21 38 20 1 0 0 0 0 1986-87 Hartford Whalers NHL 60 22 32 54 14 2 0 2 2 2 1987-88 Vancouver Canucks NHL 13 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Hartford Whalers NHL 27 4 5 9 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 8 0 5 5 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 7 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 53 30 35 65 58 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Newmarket Saints AHL 3 1 0 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 6 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 20 10 12 22 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 29 29 25 54 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Graz EC Aust 29 21 27 48 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 71 30 27 57 112 11 4 4 8 4 1994-95 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 64 44 52 96 119 10 9 9 18 8 1995-96 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 77 27 58 85 99 17 4 6 10 16 1996-97 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 14 2 10 12 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Austin Ice Bats WPHL 30 11 35 46 54 6 2 4 6 26 1997-98 Austin Ice Bats WPHL 1 1 0 1 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Austin Ice Bats WPHL 2 2 1 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 238 49 77 126 54 3 0 2 2 2 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1997-98 Austin Ice Bats WPHL Head Coach 14 7 6 0 1 0.536 2001-02 Cincinnati Cyclones ECHL Head Coach 13 10 2 1 0 0.808 Lost in round 2 External links * * Category:Born in 1964 Category:Austin Ice Bats players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Windsor Spitfires players Category:EC Graz players Category:Austin Ice Bats coaches Category:Cincinnati Cyclones coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Retired in 1999